Gene Hunt
Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt is a fictional character in the BBC One science fiction police procedural drama Life on Mars, and its spin-off, Ashes to Ashes. He is portrayed by Philip Glenister in the British version of both series, by Colm Meaney in the unaired pilot episode of the US remake of Life on Mars, and by Harvey Keitel in the aired US series. Bantam Press have published two books written from the in-character perspective of Hunt; The Rules of Modern Policing, and The Future of Modern Policing. The character is portrayed as a "politically incorrect chauvinist" who has no qualm with using violent tactics in order to get a result. He has a love/hate relationship with Sam Tyler (John Simm) and Alex Drake (Keeley Hawes), the lead protagonists of Life on Mars and Ashes to Ashes respectively, whilst commanding fierce loyalty from his Detective Constables, Ray Carling (Dean Andrews) and Chris Skelton (Marshall Lancaster). The character received much critical and public acclaim for his role in Life on Mars, being dubbed both a "national hero" and an unlikely sex symbol, as well as voted Britain's favourite TV hero. Ashes to Ashes provoked more negative reviews, with accusations of repetition of material, alongside mounting concern that Hunt's bigoted ideals made him a "pin-up boy for the Daily Mail". Biography Background Throughout the course of the series, it is revealed that Hunt's father was an abusive drinker, and that his brother Stuart was a drug addict who ran away after Hunt attempted to reform him. By the time Hunt tracked him down, Stuart had already died. Hunt performed his national service before joining the police force at the age of nineteen and rising through the ranks. As a young Manchester Constable, he discovered that his mentor Harry Outhwaite, a decorated war hero and local legend, was in fact corrupt. Hunt turned him in and, unable to bear the humiliation, Outhwaite committed suicide. This event greatly shaped Hunt's outlook on policing and loyalty, and a month later Hunt took his first backhander. Hunt was promoted to Detective Inspector under DCI Harry Woolfe, a man whom he greatly respects. Hunt married prior to the events of the series, however his wife is never seen on-screen. Life on Mars As the Detective Chief Inspector of Manchester's CID, Hunt is respected by the subordinate members of his team. When DI Sam Tyler arrives at the CID in the first episode of the series, Hunt is quick to make it clear that he is Tyler's superior. He demonstrates his willingness to accept bribes from criminals - a practice which he continues until local crime boss Stephen Warren murders a girl for helping Tyler in episode "Conflict of Interest". In episode 2 of the show's second series, it is discovered that Hunt's mentor Harry Woolfe is corrupt and was the mastermind behind several robberies. Hunt, despite his fierce loyalty, brings down Woolfe. Although Hunt's method of policing is brutal at times, he is very clear as to how far the police can go. He is initially disdainful of female police officers, however accepts WPC Annie Cartwright into the CID in the second series, and learns to value her input. Hunt's major rivals in the police force are DCI Litton (Lee Ross) of the Regional Crime Squad, and DCI Frank Morgan (Ralph Brown), who replaces Hunt when he is accused of killing a man in series 2, episode 7. In the show's final episode, Morgan goes so far as to set up Hunt and his team to confront train robbers without arranging the promised backup, in the hope of eliminating Hunt by killing him. Ashes to Ashes It is revealed in the first episode of Ashes to Ashes, "Deja Vu" that, following the events of Life on Mars, Hunt worked with Tyler for another seven years before Tyler's apparent death during a high-speed pursuit. Shortly thereafter, Hunt transferred out of the Greater Manchester Police, to the Metropolitan Police Service, alongside Detective Sergeant Ray Carling and Detective Constable Chris Skelton. Set in 1981, Ashes to Ashes sees Hunt divorced, and having replaced his trademark Cortina with an imported Audi Quattro. Hunt remains as determined as ever to crack down on crime in his area, but has become somewhat more professional in his behaviour, secure in his authority and organised in his approach since the 1970s. He has embraced some aspects of modern policing, but is convinced that old-school policing methods are on their way to being excised from the force, along with the officers who still practice them. Hunt meets Alex Drake during a police drugs raid on a party, unaware that she, like Tyler, has traveled into his time line from the future. Believing her to be a prostitute, he takes her in for questioning, only to discover that she is his new Detective Inspector. It later transpires that Hunt was the officer who took Drake's hand when she was a child, following her parents death from a bomb explosion, leading Drake to believe that Hunt may in fact be real, rather than a figment of her imagination. Category:Ashes to Ashes characters Category:Life on Mars (UK) characters